


暖炉

by Eriognirg



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Slash, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriognirg/pseuds/Eriognirg
Summary: 一个伪原作向的恋爱故事。本意是想写针锋相对的恋爱，你不让我我不让你的。但是写着写着，就觉得Alex还是有点被George吃得紧紧的，就变成现在这样啦。每次想到宠溺的“My son”我就幻肢雄起(鼻血)，可能有点ooc，绝世冷坑自娱自乐吧。爱你们耶。





	暖炉

**Author's Note:**

> •George Washington*Alexander Hamilton  
> •伪原作向  
> •肉渣有  
> •私设有 ooc见谅

01 Right-Hand Man

George面临的是已经将船队在纽约海港靠岸的英海军将领Howe，还有他身后32000名精锐。  
示威的炮火响彻港口防线，好像山崩地裂一般轰动，伤亡人数每分每秒都在增加。  
他们缺少人手，缺少精良的军备，缺少周密的计划，甚至失去了进攻的先机，情况仿佛毫无转圜地向着最糟糕的方向冲去。

George Washington唯一不缺的是无数人民寄予的厚望，他被推上神坛。这个位子只将人越推越高，直到一个不慎就会摔成稀烂的碎片。  
正如先知耶稣基督所言，要想征服死亡，你只需先死去。他却连死去的权利都被剥夺，如果他牺牲了，后世必定将他的整个国家唾弃——George Washington意识到自己孑然一身、无路可退。  
他多希望有一个人能与他同座，可那个人必须经受得起这把椅子上爬满的荆棘。所以直到万不得已，他才向天下人宣告，他需要一位担得起他右手的人。

Aaron Burr是那个从不轻易显山露水的年轻人，却主动来到了他的办公室毛遂自荐。他的确是这个时代的天才——如果没有Hamilton的话。  
George在看到那双眼睛里沉静地燃烧着的怒火的那一刻，他就知道Alexander Hamilton正是他寻找的那个人。他再了解不过怎么让这样的人为他所用，因为那也曾是他的旧影。

“Hamilton，怎么能没人拉你上船呢？”  
“Sir？”  
“别误会，你年纪轻轻就名声在外，Green和Knox都想把你收入麾下。”  
“呵，所以我就去当他们的秘书？”

他可以清楚地看见Hamilton脸上浮起烦躁的神色，像是被冒犯的猫咪一样竖起了浑身的毛。

“你干嘛不乐意？”  
“我没——”  
“也罢，你有战斗的欲望，这很好。”George打断了他的否定，“我年轻时也像你一样，满脑子都是壮烈牺牲的幻想。”  
Hamilton认命地把更多的话吞回了肚子里，只应声说了一个“是”。

“想死很简单，小伙子，活着才更难。”

说完这句话，George就大概用尽了全身的力气，眼前站着的这个年轻人比他想象中的更难搞。他像极了昔日的他，可又不那么一样。Hamilton的锋芒显然更胜一筹，骨子里死性不改的东西也比他扎得更深。

“…你为什么跟我说这些？”  
“说实话，孩子，国会给我的经费只有承诺的1/3，我们就是个随时会爆破的定时炸弹，我需要像你一样的人帮我缓解冲突，怎么样？”George认为自己已经足够真诚。

整个办公室却就此陷入了难捱的沉寂，他不回答，他也不催促。他们四目相对，彼此试探着眼睛后面藏着的东西，究竟是真是假、孰是孰非，答案总不明了。

“好吧，我不会浪费任何机会。”  
“欢迎上船，伙计。”他露出微笑。

-  
02 The Story of Tonight

Hamilton集结了他的兄弟们，他和George在英军内部安插起间谍，以便掌握第一手情报，找回战争的主动权。他还利用他那杆了得的笔上书国会，好不容易获得了财务支持。  
Washington将军在这段时间里集结了军队，只等转机到来的那一刻，吹响革命战争的号角。

在漫长的蛰伏中，冬天还是来了。  
这是一个冬季舞会，Hamilton并肩站在将军的右手旁。不论加上多少层的修饰，他的傲慢还是从灵魂里向外散发着，让不少人眼红心厌。尤其是这样的傲慢有恃无恐时，更是烦人得跳脱。

第一支舞曲奏起，人群的视线集中到了Schuyler三姐妹的身上。

“那可是Schuyler姐妹，随便娶到哪一个你就发了。”Aaron Burr在Hamilton身边调笑道。  
“哦，好吧。”他反过来取笑了回去，“问题是，你选哪一个，Burr？”

舞池中喧嚣，人人起舞。Hamilton嘴上说着，眼睛已留意到朝他走来的Angelica，还有总在背后悄悄打量、一旦他回眼又立刻躲闪的Eliza。

“看来两个都选你啊。”其他人都暗含嫉妒，Burr却有点幸灾乐祸的味道。

Hamilton不再应答，略略扫过跟一个姑娘正在跳舞的George，自己走到了舞池的外围。

“你想做什么？”或许是为了表现得绅士，他对Schuyler家的姐妹似乎收敛不少。

“我要改变你的人生。”Angelica带着礼貌的笑意。

他忍不住又远瞥了一眼，恰巧对上将军和蔼坚定的目光。Hamilton自己都没有发现，他的内心正因为这样细小的默契而觉得欣喜，只是跟从着说不清楚的直觉。

他说：“不了，小姐，我还有事。”

Hamilton别过Schuyler家的大姐，径直穿过那些无关紧要的人，最终在George的跟前站定了。他细细描摹过那个人高眉骨上细长的眉毛，深陷的眼窝里好像阴天般的眸子，罗马塑像式的鼻梁，背负整个美国命运的宽厚臂膀。  
这提醒了Hamilton他的父亲，他对真正的父亲印象并不深刻了，十岁那年那场离别的戏码现在看来恍如隔世。反倒是George Washington更像是他心目中的父亲，但他们所想的都不仅限于此。有一个好爸爸是件不错的事，可是作为一个独立的成年人、自由开放的新国家的奠基人之一，Hamilton在出征前深切地渴望着爱情的洗礼。  
这种欲求控制着他向来理智的思想做出疯狂的举动，众目睽睽之下，他将右手前伸摊开，上身微不可察地倾向了George稍许。

“将军，跟我跳支舞吗？”

会场安静了，纵情声色的人们突然放缓了享乐的步伐，屏息等待着这场空前绝后的求舞的结果。他会拒绝吗？为什么拒绝呢？倘若他打个圆场，开上一些无伤大雅的性别玩笑，这事也就翻篇了；可倘若他一言不发，迷离无声的后续就会显得旖旎。然而Washington并没有采用以上两种方案中任何一个，他只是顿了一秒，很快搭上了Hamilton作邀的那只手。

“当然，”他轻声道，后半句却抬高了音量，“献给自由的美国！”

不知是谁带头怪叫起哄，一声落下，无数声又此起彼伏地沸起。冬季舞会成为一锅滚开的水，热烈的气氛被George Washington和他右臂的男人烘至高潮。再严肃的人都应该在这一夜学会放肆玩乐，在英军的炮火弥漫开来之前，在同样是母亲的儿子的人横尸遍地之前，在大限将至之前——  
除了跳舞，我们什么都不去思考。

大脑当机的感觉原来也挺不错的，Hamilton飘飘然地想，特别是当你的舞伴芳名George Washington的时候。尽管他们两个跳得有点像是在打架，暗地里都较劲儿争抢着男步的位置，却对他的好心情毫无影响力。

慢华尔兹道貌岸然的舞步下，他们跳出了彼此间才能体会出的伦巴的性感。这样一来，气氛就有些变了。Hamilton相信George也感受到了，自身浅薄的皮肤下蠕动扩张的血管，以及其中流淌的发烫的血液。仿佛欢呼鼓舞，如此心潮澎湃。

“我们可以，先行离开这场舞会。”Hamilton转过一圈，先行提出。

“孩子，让我猜猜，我们在想同样的事。”George表现出将军的自信稳健。

他其实也拿不准，自从和Martha离婚以来，George还是初次有被吸引的感觉。即使对方是一个比自己小了一倍还多的孩子，是自己工作上的副手，他还是觉得怎么看怎么顺眼。好像年轻人谈恋爱一样，略微萌生了些腻腻歪歪的心思。

“我想是的。”

George听见了Hamilton肯定的答覆，他的头脑乱得一团糟，比猫咪滚过的毛线球还要更甚。反正一时半会儿也捋不清，不如先听从内心的声音，让本能占据上风。  
结果就是两个人没头没脑地顶着风雪走在冬季夜晚的纽约街头，谁也没主动召辆马车来，对话都少得可怜。这样的情况无疑是尴尬的，尴尬的摩擦中说不清的火反而更盛。Hamilton想着他们是不是该牵个手、打个啵儿，还是扇自己两耳光清醒清醒，道个歉在街尾分手。

冷风割得人清醒了不少，但也只是理智与情感在胸膛中开始交战，似乎还是儿女情长的心思单方面的殴打。眼看就要走到岔路口了，如果他们就像往常一样，你往左，他往右，那么一切都会合乎逻辑。但是Hamilton心知自己做不到，就是Howe现在站到他跟前，他都指不定要两眼装瞎。  
他把唯一的希望寄托在了George Washington的身上——只要他们的领导者拿出威严，用无奈的语气唤他“My son”，让他回家好生休息，他一定掉头就走。

然而领导者之所以成为领导者，自然是有其过人之处。George Washington的执行力不容小觑，他从来是深谙水到渠成之理，既然有这样的想法，就去做这样的事。  
Hamilton的心脏越跳越快，简直要蹦出体外，正当他看见George严肃地站定，正当他以为该说再见的时候——George Washington握住了他的手，掌心传来薄汗蒸热的触感，像是把酒精倒进了火堆，卒地引爆了全场。

“Damn！”他低骂，“我们去哪？”

“My son…”Washington的嗓音低沉得可怕，比Hamilton设想的更加性感。

他太阳穴突突地发跳，昏涨的头脑里天旋地转满天星耀，真的是疯了疯了。什么乌七八糟的都好，统统揉到一起，捏成了George Washington的人像，化作了他的魔影。

“我刚问的什么蠢问题…”Hamilton烦躁起来，甚至有些后悔，交握的五指却诚恳地紧了紧。

George回以他一个不要紧的眼神，缓缓地走在前面。尽管眼前只有黑魆魆的夜色——他们急匆匆逃离舞会，自然是油灯都没带一盏——George还是每一步都迈得无比稳健。  
那宽阔的腰背异常可靠，光是静静欣赏都让人安心，似乎只要这个人在，他们就一定会胜利。

他们所向往的、所争求的都会实现，新美利坚的旗帜将会在一片自由的热土上升起。

-  
03 The Room Where it Happens

一位弗吉尼亚人和一个移民进了一间房。

假如把这句话制成明早报纸的头版标题，显然要用上份量十足的衬线字体，再辅以令人浮想联翩的冬季舞会插画——足以掀起比Howe将军的大炮更猛的战火。

人们的唾沫能淹死你，尤其是他们愤怒、失望，或者单纯地想要说长道短。如果你不想尝试被桃色新闻处刑的滋味，那么你最好“Talk less,Smile more”，更重要的是，别轻易表现出你想要什么。

“所以说Sir，我不该质疑你，但是你真的明白现在的状况吗？”Hamilton嘟嘟囔囔地说。

洁净却并不宽阔的客厅里，他们靠在一张奇彭代尔风格的沙发上拥吻。两个男人的重量压得绒皮垫子凹陷下去，坚硬的金属棱角硌得皮肉酸疼，但是暧昧仍不减其色。

George没有回答，他那写满欲念的眼睛已经代替他说话了。现在就是不容退缩的情况，谁都是箭在弦上，不得不发。Hamilton天赋异禀地读懂了这种眼球语言，他暗忖着，其实他们可以各回各家找个女人，前赴后继者比比皆是。但他显然没有胆量说出来，再者，他也不想去找别人。

George Washington不仅是个杰出的领导者，还是个情场老手。至少一吻结束的时候，Hamilton觉得自己像是睡在云端的棉花上，有些轻飘飘的，好得说不出话来。

“Alex…”George的唇舌移动到耳后，温热的鼻息扑腾着。

男人果真是下半身动物，这一声情深意切的呼唤直接叫醒了Hamilton小兄弟。而George亘在他跨间的大腿第一个察觉到了变化，触感、温度都顺着神经冲入主人的大脑皮层，好像通电那样麻痒难耐。  
“别这样叫我。”Hamilton对于自己诚实的反应稍微有点不满，他本以为自己能够更加游刃有余。

“那你想我怎么叫你？My son，嗯？”

Hamilton打了一个激灵，他着急地想收回刚才那句不经意的话——真的不该低估弗吉尼亚的老兵，他们比谁都会调情，更何况眼前这个还是来自Mt Vernon的特殊品种。但是很快他就变得无法思考，深深沉浸在当下的感官体验中。

George微笑缄默着感受身边这具躯体的美好，年轻而富有弹性的皮肤下徜徉着智慧，那些凸起的血管的脉络反映着心脏的跳动，从每一寸肌理中能够嗅到的鲜活的味道，这个孩子简直就像是美利坚本身——出身贫寒，却终究有破茧重生的那一天。

他吻过Hamilton的眉心、鼻骨、下颔、胸口、小腹，带着浓重的缱绻和疼惜。George Washington知道有一天他必须放开Hamilton，这个年轻人有着谁都无法比拟的执拗和热情，谁都无权折断他的翅膀，即使是出于保护之名。

Hamilton的耐性还差了些，在老兵粗糙干燥的掌心里，他很快释放。当波澜平静、情热收敛后，他才留意到George已经替他整理好衣着。

“Sir？”他不是很明白George忽然停手的原因。

“My son，好好休息吧，房间在二楼。”将军平静地看了他一眼说。

他们彼此沉默了许久，比起尴尬，更多的是后怕和煎熬。Hamilton拖沓着冗重的步伐，留给George一个灰溜溜的背影。该死的，他看上去那么小，George脑子里全部是这样的念头。  
还好他们忍耐住了，因为他们已经悄悄相爱，所以他们不能留给别人话柄，不能留给别人扳倒他们的一丝机会。

“Sir…”Hamilton走到阶梯的尽头，“做个好梦。”

他们做了早在那个路口该做的事，道别、说晚安，然后相向而行。George上楼时望了一眼那扇深深的门扉，都是旧木霉败的气息，但就像潘多拉的盒子那样吸引他。理智战胜了一切，他太息着打开了主卧的门，把旧木门上铜把手的样子在眼膜上刻画了千百遍。即使脊背贴着柔软的床垫，眼皮盖在眼珠子上，那个景象也没能淡去半分。

这天晚上他做了梦，夜晚并不长，夜路却很长——是狭窄的走廊，两旁墙皮剥落的壁上挂着泛黄的油画。旧木门蒙了尘，推开时扯破了数不清的蛛网，他心爱的Alexander Hamilton祥和地躺在木棺里，像是睡着了。

George惊醒后，发现时钟的指针已经指向八点，一切都没有变，仗还得打，孩子们的尸体还是会堆满那些土地。唯一不同的是，厨房里站着一个美好的身影。Hamilton还穿着George松松垮垮的睡衣，颈背和脖子的皮肤有明显的分界线。咖啡在壶里煮着，台面上摆了两碗印第安麦片，用鲜奶熬得很稠，还有一罐糖浆。

眼前的情景和梦里的人相比而言太过梦幻，让George几乎想要狠狠地捏自己一把，打破那些光彩照人的泡影。大腿上刺激的疼痛提醒他那真的是活生生的Alexander Hamilton，忽然间他就感到鼻子一酸。让外头的炮火都暂且停歇吧，他们可以拥有半个小时的松懈。

“早啊。”那边Hamilton颇为自然地道，头也不偏忙碌着。

“…早。”他走上去，满足地埋在Hamilton的颈后，深深吸了一口皂角的香味。

他们相拥在一起，虔诚、恬静，爱慕一切，拿自己心中的谧静去比拟太空的谧静，从黑暗中去感受星斗有形的美和上帝无形的美。  
即使他们面临着不得不付出的流血牺牲，此时此地，也有一院小小的园地供他们盘桓，有一片浩瀚的天空供他们神游。靠在壁橱前，也能不必肩扛整个国家，允给彼此片刻的软弱涣散。

（部分摘自《悲惨世界》）

如果不错，爱情也就大抵如此吧。


End file.
